cove lily
by wyy-wy
Summary: Part of Wy-wy's 10-day challenge! Steven decides to take you to Cove Lily Motel after a day out in Lilycove City.


Steven delicately picked up the teapot and stirred the leaves inside, the semitransparent steam rising from the surface of the tinged waters. He topped the lid with a short movement, turning around with a small smile.

"Tea will be ready in a few minutes, [Name]," he piqued, sitting down on the bed as you vacantly flipped through the channels on the antiquated television atop the cabinet. It'd been a long day of shopping and exploring Lilycove, but you were still visibly impatient for some reason; the windows were dark, and all you could see were the stars and moon when you peered outside, watching the tide lap at the jagged rocks ashore.

"Is something the matter?"

His voice snapped you out of your thoughts. He could always read you so well.

"Not much," you quipped in response, grinning at him with a side-glance. "I had a great day."

"I see," he responded. You looked over, and realized that Steven seemed uneasy, albeit he was smiling genially.

"I actually wanted to speak to you earlier about this, but there's never a proper time…" His voice trailed off as you quickly caught on. You walked over, somewhat impatient.

"Steven, we've been dating for quite a long time," you spoke, reaching around and loosening his cravat. "And I know you – of course you planned our Lilycove and specifically picked out Cove Lily Motel for a reason."

He cleared his throat as you flicked the light switch, submerging the room into darkness.

"I think we've both been wanting this for a while."

You pushed him onto the bed and kissed him roughly, wrestling with his tongue for a minute in your mouth for dominance. He took off his jacket as you pulled your shirt off over your head, his hands fumbling on the clasps of your bra as he tossed it aside on top of the duvet.

You could see him visibly wince in the low light, hesitant. "[Name], I wouldn't want to hurt you in any way. Are you sure it's alright?"

You nodded in response, heart thrumming against your ribcage as he leant over and began nipping at your collarbone, making his way to the nape of your neck and kissing it gently. His hands felt cold as he felt his way up your chest, caressing your breasts gently and kneading your nipples in a circular gesture. Your hands unbuckled his belt, hastily unzipping his pants and rubbing his crotch, moving his boxers aside as he groaned. You moaned lightly at his actions, leaning back onto the pillows as Steven stopped cautiously.

"I-it felt nice," you mumbled, reaching down to his erect member and rapidly pumping it up and down, making him gasp slightly as he keeled over at a small angle. You continued the motion for a few minutes as he fell into a rhythm and got closer to the edge, bucking into your hand while he reproached himself silently for being unable to hold back. He grabbed your wrist before he finished, and slid his own hand down from your torso to your lower body, reaching past your panties and messaging the mound right above your entrance with his index finger and thumb slowly as you squeaked in surprise. The Hoenn Champion wasn't taking things lightly, and he was quite knowledgeable in what turned you on.

"Like that?" he murmured into your ear, his breath hot on your lobe. You whimpered quietly in response, grinding your hips down against his hand as he quickened the rubbing between your folds, his cool rings sliding against the mound and creating an unbearable, smooth friction between his index and middle fingers. You didn't know when or how it happened, but soon enough, he began thrusting two fingers in and out of you as you bit your lip and buried your face in the base of his neck, panting. He was surprisingly good for a virgin. You both had experimented with simply making out with another person before, but this was your first; never before had it reached this point.

"Ah…!"

You couldn't help but yelp, impulsively clutching at his chest when he stretched you a little farther; you held back from nearly raking your fingernails down his front as a small smile curved on his lips, seeing your tortured yet pleasured expression, eyebrows knitted. He pulled out, wiping his fingers on his lavender vest and kissing your lips passionately, breaking away only for air with low gasps. Your dark, seductive stare matched his as his blue eyes stared at you inquisitively, longingly.

"Steven, enough," you whimpered. "I want _you_."

The Devon heir chuckled. "A little impatient, are we? Turn over." You obeyed willingly, his nimble hands pulling your panties down to your ankles as you nervously prepped yourself, feeling rather self-conscious. He placed his arms at your sides and bent over you as he slowly pushed his way in, your walls extending to accommodate as your arms and legs tensed at the motion. You cried out quietly and hushed yourself, gritting your teeth as Steven stopped again.

"[Name]," he fussed nervously, stroking your hair. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no," you snapped forcefully. "K-keep going… Steven…"

The thrusting continued from behind as his legs met yours periodically, brushing against your bare, sensitive skin. You felt the fluids run down your inner thigh and shuddered in decadence, panting and gasping "Steven" as he repeated your name under his breath. This sensation of him inside of you was much better than simply being fingered.

"Faster," you moaned, feeling him slip his hand into yours. You loved how he made a point to hold your hand while you made love. The former Champion was more than happy to do so, quickening his pace as you changed positions halfway so you were sitting in his lap with your arms winding around his back and twining in his hair. Both of you were a complete mess – you'd dissolved into a puddle of moans and whines, while his silvery hair remained tousled as he rocked his hips back and forth. The feeling was reaching its brink; Steven watched as he experimented with his thrusts to find your sweet spot, going faster again once he hit it with reassurance from the change in your expression and the hitch in your rushed breaths. His normally pale face was tinged a light pink, biting his lip.

You pressed your body against his, feeling your breasts brush his chest lightly as your walls began to tighten for the climax, closing your eyes and continuing to murmur his name breathily as he did the same. It was so close – you gasped an octave higher and released, convulsing in sync with Steven as he was set off on his own end, his hands firmly on your back. The pace slowed as aftershocks wracked your body with small tremors. The Devon heir pulled out with a sigh and pulled you into his arms, his thumb circling your palm as he held your hands close.

Little did he know that you would ask for round two.


End file.
